Madness of a Serial Killer
by Alexa Moon
Summary: Soul was once normal. Then came the day he received black blood. What would happen if he gave in to the madness?
1. Black

A Fanfic for some uber awesome friends. Merry Christmas Robbi-San! Merry Christmas Blaise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Soul Eater. Are we clear?

Summary: Soul was once normal. Then came the day he received black blood. What would happen if he gave in to the madness?

"Why push yourself soul?" questioned the demon. "You don't need to do much. Just let the madness take over, it'll make you stronger."

"I don't care if I become stronger!" yelled Soul.  
>"Oh but you do soul. You do care. Don't you want to be able to protect your precious Maka?"<p>

"Leave her out of this!"

"You do want to protect her, don't you?"

An image of a girl appeared. It was Maka in her usual attire of a black cape, a short checkered skirt, a yellow shirt, and pigtails. Things appeared normal at first but then a pool of black blood was at her feet. "Soul help me!" she cried as she started sinking.

"Maka!" he reached a hand out to her, but it was to late she had already disappeared into the depths of black blood. "Dammit!"

"That is only an image of what is to come Soul. You need to become stronger if you want to save her. Come on soul, what do you say? All you have to do is let the madness take it's course."

* * *

>"Fine."<p><p>

* * *

>A scream ripped through the air. The woman was done for, she knew it. The last thing she saw was a sharp blade of a scythe before she was killed. When all was done, a kind soul drifted in the place the departed member had once stood. Nobody noticed the white haired villain leaving the scene of the crime.<p><p>

Three meisters and their weapons entered the area known as the death room. The girl in front was the only known scythe master in the academy, Maka Alborne. Next to her stood her partner, Soul. To their right was an overconfident blunette assassin known as Black Star. Behind him resided his partner Tsubaki. On the other side of Maka and Soul, was Death the Kid and his partners, Liz and Patty.

"Hey, hey, hey, how ya doin?"

"Um, we are doing just find Lord Death. You, uh... called us. Was there something you needed?" asked the young meister known as Maka.

"Unfortunately, yes. You see there have been strange occurrences within the city. There have been several murders. Each and every victim has been founded to be people from within the academy. We have no idea as to who has been committing these crimes so we are assigning you three to discover this evil doer. Good Luck."

* * *

>"Alright! Let's go find that coward!" cried Black Star. He grasped Maka and Kid by the wrist and dragged them out of the death room.<p><p>

"There's no one out here. How disappointing." said Death the Kid as he stared over the city from his perch.

"Aw... Cheer up Kid. We'll find the killer sooner or later." Liz then patted his back in reassurance.

"I got to admit, this douche is hard to find." stated Soul.

"This search is starting to bore me." complained Black Star. "I wish we could find this guy already so I can kick his ass!"

Soul sweat dropped. _Him, kick my ass, yeah right. I'd mop the floor with this dork._ Soul then found himself in that stupid room, some weird kinda jazz played in the background. "That's right Soul, you now have the capibility to destroy him. It's time Soul. Time to get rid of the brat." Soul was brought back to reality with the sound of Maka's voice.

"Well, it's obvious we won't be finding him tonight. So, I say we all get some good night's rest and look again tomorrow."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and ran off to their designated abodes.

Something just didn't seem right to him. Black Star sat on his bed, unable to sleep. He had this strange feeling. He sensed something bad was coming, but he could not decipher what it was. Could it be that maybe the killer would strike again tonight? Black Star didn't know, but the feeling would not go away.

So, figuring he wouldn't be sleeping that night, he decided to take a walk. The young assasin made his way through Death City, stopping every once and a while to view certain aspects. He stopped completely when he heard a scream. Where was it coming from? Another scream came, left of him he decided.

He ran in that general direction and came across a figure holding a limp boy. "What the hell? You bastard!" He could then make out a torent of giggles.

"You! Quit laughing!" The giggles continued. "I said shut up you bastard!" Black Star ran at the figure, ready to pound the murderer down into the ground. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The figure unexpectantly dodged the attack. "Come on Black Star is that the best you got."

Said assasin stalled in his attack. He recognized that voice, but it couldn't be. "Soul?" And then the figure turned with his scythe arm revealed. Hastily the figure with crimson eyes, sliced Black Star, leaving him to bleed to death.

Tsubaki kept crying the young assassins name over and over again. It broke Maka's heart just watching her.

How could someone like Black Star be erased from existense just like that? He had been so full of life. He had been the energy of the group. So hyper, and confident, strong too. It was wrong. How could he be gone?

That murderer was gonna pay for what he did. He killed Black Star. And he was going to pay with his own life. Maka would make sure of it.

Soul was busy tonight. He had gotten used to killing people He had started with just one person a week, soon it became one person everynight. Tonight he had killed a group of three. He remembered laughing as he sliced them up. Remembered the sweet stench of their blood. The sight of them struggling to escape his wrath.

It was so addicting. Why hadn't he given into the madness sooner?


	2. Camellia Blossoms

Gray skies could only convey the basics of what Tsubaki felt. Black Star was gone, and though she was offered a chance to find a new meister, she knew she would never be ready for such a change. He hadn't been just a meister to her, he had been her partner from day one. She could never replace him, because no one could ever fill that empty spot he left in her heart.

Even though she had stopped crying after a week, she still felt that burning sensation that could only be associated with a need to let her tears fall. Her life seemed dull without the crazy bluenette, not for lack of trying to have fun. She had been having sleepovers with Maka, had been shopping with Patty and Liz, she had even gone to a party with Blair.

* * *

>Nothing she did could erase that ever present sadness.<p><p>

"Camellia Blossoms, looks like Tsubaki was here", said Maka as she stood by the grave stone. "I know she says she's okay, but I don't think she really is. I mean she and Black Star were really close."

"Hey, don't worry about her. Tsubaki is a strong person. She will stop moping about him eventually and when she does we'll be there."

"Yeah. You're right Soul. Tsubaki is gonna be okay, and we are going to be with her when she becomes her cheerful self again."

"Un. How about we get some ice cream huh?"

* * *

>Maka agreed with a smile.<p><p>

* * *

>Red sprayed across the stone ground. A scream echoed through the alleyway, followed by an eerie laugh that slowly grew louder until someone turned the corner to find the white haired menace. Unfortunately that person wasn't a very fast runner.<p><p>

"Kid I'm bored."

"Patty for the last time we need to focus. This killer has taken a rather large number of the academy out, we can't risk being caught unawares, otherwise we could be their next victim."

"Yeah, but we've been on watch for hours and nothing has happened. Can't we take a break."

"Fine, but I expect you to work hard afterward. You understand?"

"Loud and clear." A salute and then Patty pranced off into the building giggling.

"What a pain. Liz you should keep your sister in better check."

* * *

>"Like she would ever listen to me."<p><p>

Kid was starting to worry. Patty had yet to return to her post and it was already past the point of 3 breaks combined. "Liz, I need you to find your sister. She should have been back by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get her."

Liz entered the building cautiously, checking every corner for unidentified shadows. "Patty! Patty you in here? Patty!"

A horrific screech met Liz's ears. "Patty! Patty!"

Then came the giggle. "Ha ha, I got you sis."

"Patty~ I was worried about you. Kid's worried too. Let's get back to him alright?"

"Mkay." Then Patty ran off in the opposite direction of their destination.

"Patty! Wait! That's the wrong way!" Patty obviously not having heard her sister kept running off course.

Liz face palmed when she realized she had lost Patty. "Damn her."

She followed the sound of her sisters giggling, until they seemed to have faded away. After a few minutes of her waiting for some indicator of where her sister was she was greeted by the horrific shriek from earlier. As she neared the location of her sister she spoke "Patty, please, you already used that trick I'm not gullible enough to fall for it aga-" she cut herself off as she spotted blood. She followed the trail to be greeted by her sister kneeling by the calm soul of Tsubaki.


End file.
